oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Caylixian Military
The Imperial Caylixian Military is arguably one of the most powerful on Shengming de Yaolan, and was cultivated early amongst the immigrant nations of the world. It is the only known, organized Military in the world that also utilizes Undead. History The Imperial Caylixian Military found it's roots among the darkened catacombs of the original city of Caylixia, found in Egron. These troops, led by the enigmatic James Steelflame, otherwise known as War, as well as that of Bahl Schwarzejager, known as Pestilence, were quite skilled in combat against the orcs of Londorwin, and also frequently participated in raids against Egronian troops as well, under orders from their leader, Tae'lana, masquerading as The Crow. When Tae'lana's secret identity was discovered by Ruuska, the Caylixian Military fled with her to the Continent of Sheng, leaving behind their original home and settling within the city of Nevermore. Here, they began to grow stronger and train harder and better under the Leadership of War. Pestilence was gone, but their spirit was stronger than ever. Conquering the new world of it's denizens and the wildlife made them hardy, skilled survivalists, but warring against local tribes was hardly enough to make a truly powerful military. Their strength came in more forms, as battles against the Kuchiku Clan began. Caylixian Disciple and Organization became legendary as they established warfronts, outposts, and footholds against the enemy. As time went on, they continued to apply this excellence in defense against other enemies, including the Thii, and many other foes they came into contact with. Now, at their height, the Imperial Caylixian Military serves as one of the strongest factions of the Imperial Caylixian Empire. Companies WIP Martial Traditions WIP Organization Ranks * Recruit: '''Recruit is the initial rank of all individuals who enter the Military. * '''Corporal: '''Corporal is the next rank up from Private, but generally serve the same purpose. * '''Sergeant: '''Sergeants often have a small group of Recruits under their command, and sometimes have specialized roles. * '''Dread Sergeant: '''The second Officer Rank. These Officers typically serve as Squad Leaders, or vital roles within Companies. All Sanctioned Necromancers are considered to have the Dread Sergeant Role. * '''Dread Lieutenant: '''The next up; dread Lieutenants are often a rank of some esteem, and frequently awarded to those who have shown significant prowess and ambition within Caylixia, but not always leadership skills. * '''Dread Captain: '''Dread Captains are the first major rank of leadership within the Military, and Dread Captains often control relatively large amounts of Soldiers and Mindless Undead. * '''Dread Champion: '''Dread Champions are not ranks of Leadership, but of prowess - they are given to individuals who show significant power and ambition within the Caylixian Military. Champions are often given significant leeway, and their missions are typically given directly by the higher ranked members of the Military for them to carry out, and tend to command great respect, even from Dread Commanders. * '''Dread Commander: '''Dread Commanders are one of the highest ranks one can achieve in the Caylixian Military. Dread Commanders are often in charge of their own Company, which also means they are allowed to have their own Company Realm. * '''Dread Five: '''The Dread Five are Five Dread Commanders with the most favor and strongest Companies among their Sister Companies. They have the most influence among the other Dread Commanders, and the Dread Five themselves are among the strongest of all the individuals who dwell within the Imperial Caylixian Empire, with only the heads of other Factions rivaling them, and only the Horsemen of Thyrilestil surpassing them. Company Realm Each Company has it's own Company Realm; a unique and secret location where that particular Company trains it's recruits, and devises new strategies and tactics to use in war. They also use it to store their equipment, war machines, and Mindless Undead that serve their particular Company. These locations are often known only to members of the Company, and Recruits are typically taken there blindfolded and must advance through the ranks before they are given the location. Each Company has it's own method of retaining this secrecy, but consequences for breaking that secrecy are incredibly harsh. War Games The Imperial Caylixian Empire employs an absolutely enormous Demiplane that they use to host Wargames and War Exercises between Companies. During times of Peace, these War Games also serve to establish the 'pecking order' of the Dread Commanders, determining which ones fit where, and who among the Dread Commanders remains a member of the Dread Five. Research & Necromancy Division The Research & Necromancy Division was initially established by the Raven Queen before her ascension, as a side organization to the Imperial Caylixian Military. As a large amount of the Military makes heavy use of Mindless Undead, Necromancers are often in high demand, but as are Corpses and the constant lust for knowledge prevalent within the Empire. For this reason, the Research & Necromancy Division was made. The Research & Necromancy Division's primary goal is to gather knowledge, and the Library of the Raven Queen within Nevermore is likely the largest collection of knowledge within Shengming de Yaolan, as the Raven Queen is a Goddess of Knowledge, as well as the Undead. The secondary goal is to collect an excess of corpses and bodies, and to regulate Necromancy within the Kingdom; all Necromancers are required to join them as '''Sanctioned Necromancers, granting them a license to practice the raising of the dead within the Kingdom. However, it comes with a number of benefits, allowing them to access vast knowledge within the Library, as well as giving them access to Corpse Requisition. Corpse Requisition Corpse Requisition is the most used part of the Division, for obvious reasons. Aspiring Necromancers are free to request corpses of varying prowess. It's impossible for me to catalog each corpse available, but we've killed a lotta things, so you'll just pick something and ask me (Victorious) in DMs if you can have it. It's a fairly simple exchange - 500 GP for every 1 HD a creature has. For example, a normal Wolf has 2 HD, and thus would cost 1,000 GP. Whereas a Winter Wolf has 6 HD, and would cost 3,000 GP. Anything above 15 HD instead costs 1,000 GP per HD. However, likewise, there is a '''Bounty '''on Corpses. Any individual who brings in the fully intact corpse of a creature may receive 400 GP per HD the creature has. If it is above 15 HD, they instead receive 950 GP. Corpses that cannot be raised into Undead will only net a quarter of the Bounty. Some creatures may have additional costs added on, depending upon the creature in question. An example would be a Balor, which typically explodes on death - unless it is placed within an Antimagic Field before it dies, in which case it does not explode. Category:Organizations